


Keeping Your Head Up

by StrawberryHouse



Category: Various Others - Fandom, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Dumb jokes that only one person on this earth might spare a chuckle to, Fluff and Humor, I really have no idea how to tag this to be honest, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryHouse/pseuds/StrawberryHouse
Summary: SURPRISE! I wrote you a fic for Best Friend's Day!





	Keeping Your Head Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taitofan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/gifts).



> This fic is a present to my best friend taitofan! I didn't get the idea to do this fic until very last minute but I really wanted to finish in time and!! I KNOW IT'S SUPER RUSHED AND SHITTY, I WISH I WOULD HAVE HAD MORE TIME! I thought it would be a fun little surprise :> It's mostly a bunch of really stupid jokes but I suppose there's a plot there if you squint really hard. 
> 
> **Nicolas Palazzo is an OC/creation that belongs 100% to taitofan! I'm 99.9% sure I wrote him wildly out of character in this fic so please take his dialogue with a grain of salt in this fic....and everyone else's, for that matter. This whole fic is a shit show lol. 
> 
> Nevertheless, I really hope you like it, buddy! If nothing else, I hope it puts a smile on your face :>
> 
> Also yeah, I just put it under OnS only since I figured that fandom is used to my BS by now, lol. I also left their location ambiguous bc idk (shrugs)

Lest was all but amused with his friends yanking him around a dark hallway like a ragdoll. It was even more infuriating that he had to wear a blindfold on top of it! After finally graduating from university with all the highest honors, Lest admittedly wanted to spend some of his newfound free time sleeping. After all, he would need to start looking for a job, too. 

And yet, there he was, at the mercy of Nix Parthe and Taro Kagiyama.

“Come on, just a little more…”

Nix pulled Lest forward, holding onto his arm by the elbow.

“Where the hell are you taking me, Parthe?” Lest spat, but instead of a response, he felt Nix stop abruptly to fuss at his boyfriend.

“Ow, Taro, you stepped on my foot!”

“Sorry, it’s dark in here!”

The last thing Lest had been able to see was the inside of Taro’s car before Nix wrestled him down with a blindfold. Lest could have easily shoved him off, but knowing that it probably had something to do with his graduation, it was probably best not to fight it too much.

Besides, if it was some kind of party, it was probably going to be a big flop, anyway.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure we’re standing in the right spot?” Fudou hiccuped as the buzz of alcohol slowly started to fade. 

“This is the same area _you_ came through when _your_ plane landed,” Hasebe pinched the bridge between his eyes, trying to find the patience in him to deal with his tipsy boyfriend. If only certain flights didn't offer alcohol...

“But this is a big airport, are you really sure?” Fudou brought a finger to his mouth with suspicion.

“Maybe if you hadn’t had so much champagne on the flight, you would have remembered,” Hasebe knew he was being a little fussy, but well, there were people back at his apartment getting everything together for the party. He wanted everything to be perfect, especially since he and Lest had become good friends. It hadn't been easy trying to coax a stranger, though one who meant the most to Lest, to travel back in secret for a surprise party. Nevertheless, his plan was unfolding, and he needed it to work. Four years... That was a long time not to be in the presence of someone you love. Hasebe could hardly imagine being away from Fudou that long! 

“What does this guy even look like, anyway? I don't even know who to look for!" 

"I've seen his pictures on social media," Hasebe then motioned to the sign he was holding that had “Geales” written in black, permanent marker, “Besides, that’s what I have this for.”

It hadn’t been long before a flood of people started to come through. There were families reuniting, couples, even business men. Hasebe felt anxious not knowing who to expect. Sure, he’d seen the pictures, but…

“Hey, is that the guy you're looking for?"

Hasebe looked to where Fudou pointed, and a tall, tan man with light blonde hair suddenly caught his eye. His very appearance made Hasebe gasp a little, and he was so nicely dressed for someone who had just traveled back all the way from Russia. 

“You can stop drooling now,” Hasebe spat when he noticed his boyfriend staring at the man heading their way. Fudou pouted, spouting a, “I chose you, didn’t I?” at his boyfriend before their guest was in hearing range.

“Urd Geales?” Hasebe asked, and the tall man nodded without a smile.

“Nice to finally meet you. My name is Hasebe, and this is my boyfriend, Fudou. I arranged for a rental car, so we can hit the road after claiming your luggage.”

The only thing Urd mustered in response was a thank you, which was good enough for Hasebe, he supposed. This guy… was he really the one that meant so much to Lest?

Well, that was none of his business, he figured, and as he took Fudou’s hand in his, the three made their way down, keeping an eye on the clock.

 

* * *

 

“Remind me again why I’m wearing this…” 

Dietfried hadn’t stopped tugging the short, frilly skirt of the red and white “Pizza Hut” dress he’d been coaxed into wearing. Everyone knew Dietfried didn’t sway for anyone, except maybe one or two people…

“Look, you and I are gonna be serving all the guests! Now shut up and let’s practice!”

Dietfried hadn’t had the pleasure of meeting Nicolas Palazzo before, but he sure was something else. Regardless of how stupid Dietfried felt he had to look, at least he didn’t have to be the one to plan anything…

“Okay, so when everyone gets here, you’ll curtsey like this,” Nicolas bent down, crossing a leg back behind the other and holding his skirt to the sides by just his fingertips, “And then you’ll say, ‘Ah, Mr. Luc, so wonderful to see you this evening, may I interest you in-’”

“Wait a minute, you’re doing all of this because of that Ky Luc guy? Don’t you know he’s already accounted for?” Dietfried had his hands on his hips, which seemed to earn him a whistle from the man in charge of the pizza.

“Well _you’re_ the one who threw the dress on in record time the minute I read the guest list and mentioned your bro-”

In a minute, Dietfried had his hands around Nicolas’s mouth only to shush him. “You said you wouldn’t say anything!”

Nicolas swatted his hands away, giving Dietfried a sinister, bratty smile. “Oh, boo hoo! I’m Dietfried Borgn….Bougin….Bogn...whatever! And I can’t convey my feelings!”

“ _You’re_ the same way, you little shit!” Dietfried grabbed Nicolas by the front of his dress all the while the shorter man stuck his tongue out in retaliation. 

“Now, now, fellas, let’s all calm down. Besides, the pizza is ready and I need a few very handsome participants to take a sample…” Saito took his finger and curved it down  Dietfried’s jaw, after moving loose strands of hair behind his ear. It was unlike Dietfried to flush so hard by such little affection, but he and Saito _did_ have a history together... 

“Oh mio dio, not again!” Nicolas tossed his hat--one that Dietfried _refused_ to wear--to the ground in pure frustration. Dietfried realized he must have been distracted when Saito opened the pizza box in front of them.

“What? Didn’t you want a nice, _sausage_ pizza?” Saito raised an eyebrow, giving the length of his cock standing proudly through the pizza a little teasing stroke. Dietfried couldn’t control a little strangled noise from escaping his lips; he was a bit of a slut, after all...

“Are you kidding? We can’t serve this! The whole pizza is ruined!” 

“I’d call it an improvement,” Saito said, giving Dietfried a wink that made him shiver a little. 

“No way, we cannot serve _the_ Ky Luc such filth! Besides, if anyone’s gonna try that on him, it’s gonna be me…” Nicolas crossed his arms.

“Sure it’s big enough?” Dietfried asked under his breath, to which Nicolas added a “I heard that!” in response. “What does this have to do with Ky, anyway? I thought this party was for some Lest Karr guy.”

“N-never mind all that! We’re ordering pizza!”

 

* * *

 

“Goro, are you _sure_ you know what you’re doing?” 

Mel watched Akechi carefully as he used an icing pipe to draw an image atop the large cake. With concentration, he used a picture as a reference to replicate a lovely portrait of Lest and Urd both on either side of the cake.

“What the hell is that?!” Mel’s question broke Akechi from his concentration, and he gave Mel a pouty frown.

“Excuse me, what do you mean ‘what the hell is that!?’ I’m not done yet.”

Mel rubbed the back of his head, unsure if he could really handle the situation delicately.

“Goro, not to be unsupportive, but that looks like shit!”

With a look of pure, innocent surprise, Akechi glanced up at Mel, icing dripping from the pipe aimlessly on the cake.

“ _Shit_?! Mel, I’ve been slaving away at this cake for _hours_ , making sure it looks perfect, tastes perfect, _IS_ perfect. What could the problem be?”

“Akechi, the cake is store bought. What exactly do you have to do with the way it tastes?”

“Never mind that… Besides, I had Yusuke teach me everything he knows about creating _art_. You’re just trying to make me mess up so I’ll let you eat some before everyone gets here.”

“Akechi, they’re _stick figures_. Yusuke doesn’t draw like that!” 

“Shh! I’m trying to concentrate!”

With bitter defeat, Mel walked away and sat himself down comfortably on the couch. Akechi backed away from the cake to get a nice, good look at all the work he put into it. Rubbing his chin, Akechi realized there was something about Urd specifically that didn't seem quite right...

“I can’t help but feel like I’m forgetting something…”

 

* * *

 

Hasebe pulled the car up to the apartment, elbowing his loudly snoring boyfriend in the ribs until he was finally awake. 

“We’re here. We should have plenty of time before all the guests get here, so Fudou and I will help take your bags up to the guest room.”

Without another word, Urd made his way out of the car and waited at the trunk for Hasebe to unlock it. It didn’t take long to collect his belongings before the three of them made their way up, settling in as the others who’d been preparing all day were still there, very much bickering at one another.

Once they were settled in, Hasebe whispered for Fudou to keep Urd entertained or help him out while he went to check on the party arrangements. 

“Alright, who has the guest list?” Hasebe asked, scoping the room to find the keeper of the list asleep on the couch. 

“Remind me again why we had an old man like Shido be the keeper on the guestlist…” Hasebe mumbled to himself before Akechi swiped the paper from Shido’s hands. 

“N-no way… You included _her_ on this list?” Akechi’s face seemed to drain all color, and Hasebe wasn’t quite sure how to take it.

“I only invited people I was told to invite. Wake Shido up and tell him to get ready for all the guests to arrive, they should start in about an hour. Now, where’s the cake?” 

“Uh, say Hasebe, why don’t you check on how the pizza is coming out?” Mel said with a nervous laugh. Hasebe didn’t have time to think about it before he heard the doorbell ring. 

“A guest?! Already?”

“Ah, the pizza’s here!” Nicolas sprang to his feet, making his way to the door with an eager grin. Hasebe frowned, eyeing Dietfried and Saito in the process.

“I didn’t allow for ordering pizza in the budget,” he fussed, eliciting an eye-roll from Dietfried.

“If you don’t want a giant sausage on your pizza, I suggest you make room in the budget for it,” Dietfried motioned to the pizza that had been tossed in the trash, and Hasebe could detect the dejected look on Saito’s face. Perhaps he was right about that one…

“Hey, does anyone know where Ky and Makoto have been this whole time?” Hasebe asked, and as if on cue, the door to Hasebe’s bathroom opened, and the two men appeared very damp, their clothes and hair disheveled, and to put it bluntly, well-fucked.

“Pardon-moi, mon petit and I were just testing out your lovely shower head… Oh, and you might want to use bleach before taking a bath in there again... Unless you like the color yellow.”

Hasebe gave a look of horror, while Dietfried snorted in the background. From the looks of it, the party was a bit of a disaster, and he wasn’t sure how to break the news to Urd. Which reminded him…

“Fudou? Are you done showing Urd around?”

Hasebe called out while making his way back to where he’d left the two earlier.

“Fudou! What are you doing to Urd?!”

Fudou turned to look at Hasebe as he poured a generous shot into a shot glass. After, he handed it to Urd and proceeded to pour himself one as well.

“It’s his party, let the guy have a drink, will you?”

Before Hasebe could say another word, Urd immediately downed the shot, placing the glass down on the night table by the bed. Fudou stared in amazement, not having taken his yet. 

“Woah, you drink better than I do!” Fudou praised, taking his shot and wincing harshly after. 

“I’m Russian,” Urd commented, moving passed Fudou and making his way to the hallway, “Thanks for the drink.”

Hasebe followed close behind; well, this was it. Good or bad, the party was going to happen regardless. He just hoped, at the very least, that it would go out with a bang.

 

* * *

 

“Are we almost there yet?”

Lest was getting impatient with Nix’s foolishness, as they seemed to stop suddenly while Nix and Taro both grew very quiet.

“Uh, just one moment.”

Lest sighed with annoyance as he could hear Nix and Taro bickering something along the lines of _what do you mean you don’t remember which number it is?_ Their voices seemed to fade in the background as Lest lifted up his blindfold, seeing the apartment door in front of him and recognizing the address.

“This is… Hasebe’s place?” 

Without a second thought, Lest reached for the door handle, turning it open and hearing Nix yell after him at the same time. He was too late, though, as Lest was greeted by a room of cheerful voices.

“Surprise!” 

But Lest couldn’t move. No, he couldn’t even feel his legs. Time stopped when his eyes fell to the very man in the center of the room, tall, tan-skinned, with locks of shimmering blonde hair almost blinding to his naked eye. It couldn’t be, it just couldn't. There was no way…

“Urd…?” 

A swell in Lest’s chest nearly choked him as Urd’s eyes widened. God, it really was him! There he was, standing right before him yet again! It was almost as if… all those years of waiting… they were just a distant dream.

Lest didn’t know how long he’d have this moment in Urd’s presence, and frankly, he didn’t care to waste a single second of it. With piled emotion ready to burst from his very being, Lest ran forward, immediately wrapping his arms around Urd. He sighed in contentment when he felt those familiar hands holding the back of his head, keeping him close in a firm embrace. Lest knew when Urd did that and refused to let Lest pull back, it meant he was crying.

“Urd I… please don’t leave again. Please, tell me you’re going to stay home this time!”

“Oh Lest, ya lyublyu tebya. I won’t leave you again. Never.”

It didn’t really hit Lest that there were so many other people in the room, watching their every move. Whatever, they hadn’t just spent four years of their lives parted from the one they loved while trying to better themselves. Besides, there was no reason for Urd to hold himself back from traveling back home to Russia, where he could attend the university of his dreams. Still, Lest hadn’t forgotten how painful it’d been to hear that he was going to be gone so long… And Urd hadn’t had the time to visit during those four painful years…

Aside from the phone calls, the desperate “I miss you” messages at 2 in the morning, it was almost like Lest was meeting Urd again for the first time. 

“I’m so proud of you, Lest. You said all the time you were scared to be alone and you couldn’t be anything without me. Look at you now,” Lest felt Urd tug his chin up with his finger, causing their tearful eyes to meet, “you’ve accomplished so much and all without me, even though I was watching right behind you. I would have never let you fall, Lest Karr. You’re far too important to me.” 

Lest didn’t care how much shorter he was than Urd, he was going to feel those lips pressed against his and nothing was going to stop him. When they finally shared a long, overdue kiss, the room suddenly filled with noise. Was it an applause? Maybe the whole thing was a cheesy, cliched reunion, but what did he care? If Urd Geales, the love of his life and his best friend, was there in his arms, the world could burn for all he was concerned. 

“We’re poppin’ bottles!” 

Fudou unleashed bursting champagne bottles, laughing as the foam dripped to the floor and pissed his boyfriend off beyond belief. Though Lest was reluctant to pull his lips away, he couldn’t help smirk at the sight. Right, the party. If it were up to Lest, he’d say fuck the party and make way to the bedroom where he and Urd could fuck the night away, let out all the tension built up from four long years. But knowing Urd, he wanted to appreciate the time and effort everyone went through to make this night special. Well, he supposed he owed them that much, anyway. 

“Now then, may I offer you a piece of cake?” 

Lest looked over to find Akechi holding a slice of cake; he looked very dolled up for the occasion, including bright-red lipstick and loose waves in his hair. 

“Who are you trying to impress?” Lest didn’t even resist the urge to laugh into his hand. Akechi looked around before leaning closer to Lest, whispering into his ear.

“You don’t invite over a fine woman like _Shiho_ and expect me not to look my best… Besides, those two just love to spoil me, all I had to do was snap my fingers!” 

Lest eyed Mel and Shido, who both looked somewhere between exhausted and drunk. It even looked like Shido was trying to assemble a toy from a Happy Meal…

“Excuse me, Mr. Karr,” Lest turned his attention to Dietfried, who curtseyed with a firm frown before holding a half eaten pizza before him, “May I interest you in some _pizza_?” 

Before Lest could even comment on how in the world anyone was able to get Dietfried to wear such an outfit, Lest looked down at the pizza and winced.

“What the hell is that stuff on top of it?” Lest pointed with disgust, and as Dietfried looked back down at the pizza with widened eyes, he immediately tossed it down on the floor in anger. 

“Goddamn it, that’s it! Saito, get the fuck out of here and stuff my crust instead!"

“Hey, what the hell?! Why is the pizza I made specially for Ky on the floor?” Nicolas fussed, a look of disappointment on his face as he saw the mess before him. Lest felt Urd’s arm around his waist tug him away from the sight, as they finally made their way to a more private place; the apartment balcony. Or, so they thought, until they came across Ky and Makoto heavily making out. 

“Oh, for fucks sake! Do you two have to _always_ be like that?!” Lest groaned.

Rather than get a response, the two of them chuckled as if they slid back inside, Makoto tugging Ky by the collar to undoubtedly continue where they left off in a more private place. Lest sighed, and Urd suddenly seemed to pull himself away to get a look at the view of the city before them. 

“I’ve missed living such a simple life. Back home, my family is so wealthy, I often forget what it’s like to mingle like this.” 

Lest wasn’t sure if Urd had been happy to be home all that time, regardless of whether or not he got to attend his dream university.

“Lest, I hope you understand that we don’t have to be apart from one another like that again.”

“Of course not, because you’re back now,” Lest wasn’t sure where the conversation was going, but he held on to the words Urd had spoken inside of the apartment like a lifeline. He wasn’t going to leave him alone again. Even if he didn’t have a reason, even if there wasn’t anything binding them together, Urd was going to stay, right?” 

“Lest Karr,” Urd turned around, wearing possibly the gooiest, loving expression Lest had ever seen from anyone in his life, worse than Ky, even, “You’ve given me something in my life that I never knew I needed. Your spirit, your soul, your heart… I can’t find it in myself to live without your presence anymore. I…”

When Urd reached into his pocket to pull out a velvet box, Lest couldn’t even wait for him to drop down to one knee. Instead, Lest immediately ran forward, much like he had when they saw each other for the first time again. A life with Urd… A future with Urd! How could Lest contain himself? 

“Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes!”

Life was too good, and Lest really feared more than anything of waking up and finding out it was all just a far-off dream. Four years… Those four years of suffering, suddenly, they were worth it.

 

* * *

 

The party had started winding down; Urd and Lest had spent the majority of their time out on the balcony, relishing in their new life… their new future together.

Inside, they noticed how much things had calmed down. It was somewhat soothing to see people Urd remembered from years ago, along with new faces, mixing together so well. It felt as though he'd just stepped out of a time machine. Akechi was sitting on the couch, brushing his hair behind his ear as he spoke with Shiho, flashing her a warm smile as he fed her a piece of cake from his fork. Shido and Mel were laughing drunkenly at the toy Shido had been trying to put together previously, while Dietfried had his head leaned on a man’s shoulder who looked oddly similar to him. Saito tugged the ribbon of Dietfried’s hair down, letting his fingers comb through long strands before bringing them up to his nose. It was a rare sight to see a man like Saito so content…

On the other side of the room, Nix and Taro were in the kitchen making some coffee together. Urd couldn’t help but wonder if they’d be the ones to consider marriage next… Nearby, Nicolas was situated comfortably in Ky’s lap while sandwiched between Ky and Makoto. It was surprising to see a couple as in love as those two to have a third partner, but seeing the contentment on each of their faces between kisses left both Urd and Lest with no doubts. 

There were several other guests Urd recognized also mingling with their partners; Liontari tugged Ouni along to the slow music, while Imanotsurugi stood on Iwatooshi’s feet as he waltzed the shorter man around…

And of course, Hasebe, the host himself, was sprawled out on the ground while Fudou drooled onto his chest. Though Urd wasn’t normally sentimental, he knew at the very least he had to thank Hasebe, a total stranger to him, for letting him take the first and biggest step of his young life.

But most of all, thank you, Taito, for always being yourself, and for being my best friend. 

 

...

 

“Hey, who invited the purple haired kid and why is he reading a piss fic on Hasebe’s laptop?”


End file.
